Ryoma's Old Friend
by troublesomememories
Summary: Ryuzakisensei agrees to coach the girl's tennis club. What will happen when both teams come together? Sorry I still suck at summarries.SORRY THIS STORY IS BACK ON HIATUS DUE TO I DON'T AHVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE IT! SORRY


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Prince of tennis characters.

"Alright everyone, Tezuka and I have an important message that will affect all of you." says Sensei Ryuzaki.

"Huh? I wonder what the important message is." whispers Kikumaru to Fuji.

"Okay, the girl's tennis team will be doing practices with us for now on." says Sensei Ryuzaki.

"NANI?" replied the boy's tennis club.

"Ne Obaasan, why do we have to practice with the girls?" asks Ryoma.

"The boy's team will be practicing with the girl's team because their coach is very ill, so I will be looking after them." replies the annoyed boy's coach.

"Why didn't they just get another coach?" questions Fuji.

"The girl's coach asked Ryuzaki-sensei if she could do it. Now everyone runs ten laps." shouts Tezuka.

Meanwhile the girl's tennis team enters the courts.

"Hey Shinkoo, where is Captain Reiny?" asks Mai, a regular from the girl's team.

"Yeah, where is that lazy good for nothing captain?" replies Uma, another girl's regular.

"Well, she went to visit Tamari-sensei in the hospital. And Uma-chan you shouldn't be talking about Captain Reiny like that. "says Shinkoo, the girl's tennis team's vice-captain.

"Whatever Shinkoo, you're Reiny's lap dog. Anyways do all of you see what I am seeing?" Uma says to the girl's tennis team while looking at the boy's team.

The girl's tennis team then walks up to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hello ladies, Reiny told me that all of you have to do what ever Shinkoo says." Ryuzaki-sensei says as she walks away to talk to Tezuka.

"Well then, everyone Reiny told me to tell you that all of you have to warm up and run laps. Then afterwards all of you can have practice matches." Shinkoo tells everyone.

"How about no, we don't need to listen to you." Replies Uma.

"Uma-chan you're a regular you should act more responsible." says Shinkoo.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now go away before I humiliate you again, Shinkoo!" Uma yells.

"Hoy Oishi, don't you think that Uma girl is mean to Shinkoo-chan? Shinkoo-chan is only doing what she is supposed to do." whispers Kikumaru to Oishi.

"I can't believe a mean girl like her can be a regular. It makes me sick how she can just degrade a person that is on her own team." Momosiro says to Ryoma.

"And Shinkoo you are pathetic! Also, you. . ." Uma began to say before she was interrupted

"That is enough Uma-chan; you will run 20 laps while I instruct the other club members, then we will talk about the punishment that you will receive." says a girl walking towards the girl's tennis team wearing a tennis skirt, white polo shirt, while carrying a tennis bag.

"But. . ." Uma began to say.

"No buts, I have warned you before Uma-chan, that if you disrespect the vice-captain again you will be punished." Says the girl who is carrying her tennis bag.

"Hoy Chibi, I wonder who that is." Kikumaru says as he stares at the girl who just spoke to Uma.

"Konichiwa, Captain Reiny." The girl's tennis team yells as they look at the girl who just walked onto the courts.

"Konichiwa, everyone. Temari-sensei gives her regards. Shinkoo-chan, has the club members did what I told you to tell them?" Reiny says as she stares at her club.

"Um . . . no, Reiny-chan, I told them but they wouldn't listen. They only listened to Uma." Shinkoo says as she looks at her feet embarrassed.

"Okay, everyone since you didn't do what I have asked in the first place you will run 30 laps. And if I hear any complaints, those who complain will try my new and improved special drink." Reiny says with an evil smile.

With that said the girl's tennis club begins to run as if their lives depended on it.

(A/N) ok, so I think I corrected all of my mistakes from before. I also took out some parts because I got confused when I read it over anyways. The story is off from being on hiatus and I'll update on Wednesday. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
